Apollo: the bloodhound
by Dark2Prince
Summary: Stuck in the game... is it freedom or is it a prison. What would you do when your best friend is attacked or when the girl you love has a traumabecause of her past. Are the feelings you get in the game real? Or is it just data?
1. the launch

hello people there were some guys saying that i should try to get everything in one chapter so i tried it and here it is pleas comment in the section bellow oke ^^

this is quite connected to Coeus the guardian of peace so guys pleas read that to its made by a friend

skills:** night vision**

speaking: "I want to..."

thinking: 'keep writing'

well let me know what you think about the story thanks guys

* * *

I was running.

I had been running for almost three hours, but I kept going because it was the only way to escape the truth, the truth that I could never go back home again.

While I kept running I began to doubt myself. Why was I so fixated on the game, if I wasn't so stupid and would have just go on with my life I would have been happy. In a wheelchair and going back to school but still, I would have had a good life. I ran past a few monsters but because I was running so fast they just looked after me and decided to ignore. Why did Kayaba Akihio had to do something so evil as locking a fifty thousand players in this game. Why did he make my world of freedom into a cage.

Before I knew I was out of stamina and had to walk slower before stopping. I walked to a tree, breathing heavily and sat down beside it. One look at the map told me I ran quite a bit and at the looks of it I was almost at the edge of the dungeon.

As I doubted it became later and later, and before I noticed it became dark. Even then I only noticed there was a monster because of the danger sign, wich meant i was in the monster his territory. You could see the monster was waiting for me to do something when it noticed i saw it and it began to growl. I looked at the monster: it was a werewolf-type and at the looks of it, it didn't call its friends yet. I sighted: 'I should make a camp here and sleep a bit.' I kneeled down and began to load one of my skills: Safety first. It was one of the beginner spells people could use, when you where in a dungeon and you were to far to get back home you could use it and make a little safety zone in the dungeon where you could sleep without being killed by a monster.

After loading (it took a while to do it) I laid down on the grass while using the tree as a pillow and looked at the sky. Even though this world was fake and even though I could die any minute, the moment I laid down and saw all the stars I was astonished. The stars were made out of pictures that Kayaba took in the real world and then edited the pictures so that they looked like they were real. And no matter how much I saw them, I was always stunned by their beauty and while laying down on the ground and staring at sky, I began to dream about the life I had left behind me.

***Flashback***

My parents and sister were going to the market to buy food when it finally came out. The first VRMMORPG that was ever created by humankind. The whole world was talking about it, everywhere people were standing in a line to get one of the first copies that would be sold. Everyone wanted the first 'second reality game' that wich released today, and I was one of the 50.000 people who were lucky enough to get one of the copies. The reason I didn't have to stand in the long lines was because of a good friend of mine was a beta-tester. He asked the company to make one for me to so I could play it and strange enough the company accepted the request and gave me a copy of Sword Art Online aka SAO. My friend also told me that this was an upgraded version of the beta-game because in the beta version, people could only use swords to fight. At the end of the beta test, because almost every beta-tester asked it the game masters (GM) changed the game so that it was possible to use a bow. Most people would still go for the sword because it was much more fun and it gave some bonuses, plus if you activated a sword-skill, the system would make sure it connected, when using a bow it was all about accuracy if the shot connected or not.

My best-friend came by. I asked him to come so we could talk about SAO, and because I couldn't move very well with my wheelchair he always came to my house. I was watching the clock, he said he would be at my house at 2 o'clock and he was never to late, not even one second. So as I saw the clock ticking I began to think what we would talk about. Were you could find good drops? What the best place would be to level? …

Time passed by and it finally became 2 o'clock, and there it was: the ring of the bell. Because I sat right besides the door I opened immediately and there he was: Kiragaya Kayzuto the beta tester who called himself Kirito in-game. Among the beta testers he was called a Beater for the reason he was the one who got the best score of the game, he was the one who reached the second zone and discovered many secrets and above all he was my best friend.

"Hey Kage-kun" He never called me by my real name but always by my in-game name, for the simple reason he knew that I pas bullied because of my name. I never understood why my parents gave me the name Inu Kira, but I know that bullies always pestered me with it, there were even some people who were afraid of me because of my name.

I smiled : "Hey Kirito-kun, how are you?" Because he always called me by my game name, when the two of us were alone I called him by his character name to, just for the fun.

His eyes began to shine. "Well actually I got a surprise for you"

"A surprise? Well, let me see?!" if it would be possible his eyes began to shine even more.

"Well close your eyes: tada!" in his hands he held one of the first additions of the game I longed so for: Sword Art Online.

"Whaaat, how did you get it so fast?"

"I don't know, the moment the beta test finished they gave it to me." Kirito shrugged: "Well what do you say? Want to try?"

I didn't have to think about it: "Yes!"

***End flashback***

When I woke up I noticed the birds like monsters who were chirping. It was such a natural feeling that it seemed as yesterday didn't happen at all but the moment I opened my eyes all the horror came back. The sight of people who jumped off the buildings and killed themselves, the girls who were crying that they could make a river with their tears if it would be possible, the guys who just sat their going all mad and then you had the players like me, they did go out in the field and began to work on surviving. Well except for me as I just had run for the biggest part of the day. I stood up and canceled the safety zone, after this happened I began to walk back to the Town of beginnings.

When I came to the part were you could find boars (these monster where the same as slimes in older games) I noticed that there was a player killing them. As i stood still and looked I noticed that he was using a shield and a one hand sword, I also noticed that he had it a little difficult with activating sword skills but because he was a higher level than the slimes, he could kill them when he landed one hit. As I was watching him, I began to look at his clothing, the player was wearing a long cloak in a colour that would be described as red-brown and beneath the cloak I could see that he was wearing black-red clothes. he had red-brown hair and had a fairly white skin, he had a slender face with deep brown eyes wich looked calm while he was killing the boars.

He killed one more boar and then turned around and looked at me: "If you don't move I might think you're an NPC you know" he said while he smiled, this made his face even more friendly.

I realized I was being rude so I walked a little closer and said: "hey sorry man I didn't mean to be rude."

The guy smiled again: "Doesn't matter mate, but hey can you tell me, why someone like you has come so far from the city? Most of the people are still in the city hoping for someone to shut the system down."

I hesitated, could I trust this guy? While i was hesitating I looked at his face again and seeing his friendly face I began to feel calm. I smiled: "I just took a stroll around the dungeon, how about you?"

The guys shrugged, he did it in a way that I began to smile, "Same as you I think, I didn't want to do nothing so I did go out to ease my mind. Although im probably the only one who does it like this."

I began to laugh silently: " what sort of person eases his pain while he is killing monsters." I said while holding my laughter in. He

looked embarrassed "Well, I...I... I don't know okay I just feel better when I can kill these monsters.

I took a little more distance: "Hey I need to go okay? Ow and do me a pleasure: don't die on me okay." It may sounded friendly but I knew that he would take it seriously, 'strange, I don't know this guy for long and still I trust him so much.'

He looked at me and when he saw the serious look is his eyes he smiled: "Okay I wont die so you do your best to do the same." And with these words we parted, with neither of us knowing that I would see him again in a little while.

I turned around and began to run towards the city.

When I entered the city the first thing I saw was a big sturdy guy standing on a platform, he was shouting something like: "Let us join forces so we can get stronger, stronger so we wont die." Although it sounded nice, I knew that it would take a huge amount of work to get most of the people in the city moving.

The guy kept talking. As I headed to the place I walked straight past the group and for some reason I had the feeling that he was looking at me... maybe it was imagination.

A little further I came at the plaza and even with a single glance you saw that there was nobody here. I shivered, I couldn't understand how he could stay there, if it was me I would try to evade this place as much as possible. Just standing here made me think about that faithful moment were Kayaba revealed the truth about the game...

I began to slowly walk to the middle of the plaza and as I came closer I noticed that a person was sitting in the shadow of the statue that stood in the middle of the plaza. He looked like a girl: he had a delicate face with high cheekbones and a small body. But the most outstanding part about him were the eyes and the hair: it was a deeper black then the night, it looked like all the colours mixed together to form one colour: darker than black.

I was relieved when I saw the face of my best friend. I knew he was still alive because the sign in my friend list said to but because I didn't know how he was doing I was happy to see him.

When he noticed me a smile broke through: "Hello there Kage-kun. how are you doing?" he was probably worried about me because I stayed in the dungeon for a whole night.

I tried to sound courageous: "If Kayaba think im going to die so fast he will be disappointed. How are you?"

He probably heard that I was worried about him but he just shrugged and while he smiled he said: "Well I'm alright but there is something I'm curious about."

I looked up, surprised, "Whats wrong?"

"There is a rumor about a guy who saves everyone in need. The game just started but i heard he already saved a party of 30 newbies and he saved some girls from being picked on. The rumors say he is a red shadow who appears and then disappears."

At this part I began to get interested could it be.. "Say Kirito-kun the party he save when and where was it?"

"I think it was about 9 AM today, why? you sound like you know something."

As i was thinking I began to talk "Yes I think I know him I met him around 9:30 AM at the fields of beginners. he was killing some boars and he was totally in brown-red."

Kirito looked at me like I was dreaming "You're serious..."

"Yes totally, I even talked to him he looked like a nice guy"

Kirito began to laugh "haha well that's something suprising. Say, you want to go for some hunting? we need to level fast and reach Tolbana. If we get there we can get some new stuff."

It was such a natural reaction that I began to laugh 'That's the Kirito I know' i thought to myself and to him i said: "Let's go if we want to do some hunting we need to hurry otherwise the newbies are going to hunt the fields clean."

This was the feeling I wanted to have without being caught in the game. I wanted to see my sister, to see my parents, to go to school and get bored because of the lessons, heck I would even hug the bullies if that meant I could go back to the real world.

'But right now I should enjoy the game and try to survive.' and with this thought We began to walk in the dirction of the hunting fields while the sun stood high and Kayaba was looking at us from somewhere.

well guys that was chapter one it took a huge ammount of stress so pleas give some comments and ill see what i can change thanks a lot people


	2. The beginning

hey guys here is chapter two im going to post in one piece so you guys are going to have to wait a little bit sorrry got problems with school let a comment in the section bellow and thanks for reading people :D

skills:** night vision**

speaking: "I want to..."

thinking: 'keep writing'

monsters: _goblins_

system announcement: ~exemple~

* * *

As we hunted for the _flameblackdeers_ I began to think back about how we arrived in the game...

***Flashback***

We laid down on the king bed my parents bought for my birthday we were talking time about the game. It was going to launch at 3 o'clock so we were hurrying quite a bit but when we were all done it was still half an hour before we could actually play.

"Lets log in, we still need to make our characters and its going to take a while if we want to do that" Kirito looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He was probably already thinking about how he wanted to make his character look.

"Ok let's do that." I just wanted to play and even making a character would help me to skip time.

We both placed the Nerv-Gear on our heads and while looking at the ceiling we said "LINK START."

As soon as I said that everything disappeared and after a few seconds a strange light appeared. When that faded there was a screen where I had to fill in my login information, after that I got the option if I wanted to make my character or would like to get a randomly selected character. As I chose the option create your own character I looked at the clock: almost 3 o'clock. 'Let's hurry' I thought as I scrolled trough the different options for hair, eye colour and such. finally I clicked done and then something strange happened. ~There is a gift waiting for you at Gifster, make sure to collect it~

'Maybe everybody get's this and is it just an extra' I thought, later I would look back at this moment and think how stupid I was.

When i pressed the button ~Spawn~ there came a count, it said one minute. I just sat back and waited. 'How would Kirito be doing? were do I find this *Gifster* and most of all what is the gift I get?' All of this were questions and all of them were left unspoken. Then the time came I could log in.

* * *

When I spawned, the first thing I saw was the ground. then when looked up at the sky, first I thought I was outside of the game I couldn't believe my eyes: it looked all so real.

"I know it looks real that's what i told you right." I know who this person was, even though his voice was a little lower it could only be Kirito. When I looked at the direction of where the voice was coming, I saw a super handsome character. First I thought I had the wrong person but then I saw the name above his head and I knew it for sure, it was Kirito.

"Wow Kirito... How much time did you spend designing that character?"

He looked a bit flustered: "Well this is how I looked like in the beta test, for some reason the settings were still the same and the system asked me if I wanted to use the beta stats. Well for now I'm just a little stronger but I think that the moment we see the official opening my stats will be the same as in the beta-test." Kirito began to smile brightly: "Well Kage-kun, WELCOME to the world of Sword Art Online

While he was talking there was something I remembered: "Ow Kirito Is it normal that there was a system announcement that there was a gift waiting for me at an NPC called *Gifster* you know where I can find her?"

Kirito gave me a surprised look: "Well something like that wasn't in the beta-test but yes I know where we can find her, normally you can only get the information after a few quests but because I was the one who found her I know where to look."

"Well then let's go!"

* * *

After a while we came at the other end of *Town of Beginnings*, Kirito just walked while looking forward and then at a certain point he stopped. Hey Gifster are you here?"

I looked like he was out of his mind: "Kirito what are you doing?"

He shrugged: "It's the only way to let her know we want to see her and if you just want to find her you are going to take a while because she lives at the end of the map. The only way you get to know how to find her is: or being a beta-tester or you do all the quest's that eventually lead here."

We waited a minute and then out of nowhere a voice whispered something: "Hello there Kirito-kun."

The voice came from above but because of a strange light I couldn't see what it was. Kirito on the other hand smiled and said: "Hello Gifster thanks for coming all this way."

The girl (I finally could see her) was young and she was floating a little above the ground, she had long red hair with a slim face. If I had to describe her, she looked like a doll. she seemed so fragile that I had the feeling that if i touched her she would break apart. She made a sulking face: "I though you forgot about me Kirito-kun. I haven't seen you in 3 weeks!"

I was surprised, literally astonished. I knew that the NPC's were made so that they acted like real people but what surprised me was that she had memories and then memories of the beta-test. When I looked at Kirito his face I could see that he was surprised to.

After a few seconds he smiled quickly: "How could i forget a beautiful girl like you Gifster."

Hearing those words made Gifster smile brightly: "Say Kirito-kun did you come here for your gift? Because this time there is a large package for you remaining from the beta-test. Ow and by the looks of it there is a package for your friend to. Do you guys want to receive them?"

We looked at each other and then said at the same time: "Yes pleas!"

"Ok then wait a little ok." Gifster took a small bag from underneath her belt and began to look in it: "Kirito-kun here is yours." she said while throwing a little package at him, "Kage-san here is yours". When I catched the bag the first thing I noticed was how heavy it was. When I opened the gift, the bag disappeared and there came the system announcement ~Items received everything is stored in your inventory~. Without further ado I opened the storage and saw that there wasn't a sword in it, there was an item called *Trowing knifes* 'strange I'll ask Kirito what this is' but then when i tried to equip it there was an alert: ~Can't equip item because you don't have the right skill~. 'Wa da...' I opened the skill screen and then there was an announcement: ~Ñew skill achieved: Knife trowing~.

just on the moment I wanted to press the button *equip* I heard Kirito's voice: "Hey... this is weird"

I looked at him and then saw he was trying to press the log off button: "Whats wrong Kirito?"

He seemed a little pale: "There is no log off button..."

And right then, on that moment, we heard the city alarm bells ringing.

* * *

As the bells were ringing, my body began to feel light 'What's happening?' A few seconds I noticed that I was back at the center of the Town Of Beginnings. 'What happened?' As I looked around I noticed that everywhere at the plaza blue lights appeared and then when they disappeared a character became visible and with them the confusion came.

"What's happening?"

"Can we log out now?"

"Can't they take care of it quickly?"

As more and more people appeared, the more comments could be heard and for some reason there was one thing that bothered me, why did we get teleported?

"Kage-kun... look up."

The surprised voice of Kirito woke me up and as I looked up, together with the warning sing that was hanging in th sky I knew that nothing would be the same again.  
The warning sign that lit up in the sky was red, not the usual red but a deep blood-like red, it gave a creepy feeling, and as if it waited for me to look at it, it stopped shining and then it began to spread, it filled the whole sky.

The seconds that followed this were endlessly and I was sure that the whole plaza could hear my heartbeat. After that a substance of the same colour began to drip out, and as we stared shocked at the substance a scream filled the plaza: "That's a human?"  
It was indeed a human, a giant one. He (I thought he looked like a man) had a red cloak with white gloves and a hat wich was so big we couldn't see his face. But after it appeared it began to speak.

"Welcome players, to my world!"

"His world?"

"Could that be Kayaba Akihiko?"

"Wow... How much time did he spend on making all of this?"

"Welcome to the Isle of Sword Art Online.

Some of you may have noticed that there is no log out button.

This is no bug! I repeat: this is no bug!"

"What does he mean?"

"Hey don't joke!"

"That means we can't log off?"

"This world will become your real world, you can: drink, eat, sleep, cry, laugh, love, feel pain and be happy just like in the real world.

This means to that if you can live here like that, you can die just the same.

With other words if your HP reaches 0 the nerve gear will emit a strong electronic pulse destroying the cells of your brain thus ending your life."

"Huh..."

"That's a joke right?"

I looked in despair at Kirito: "Is that even possible Kirito-kun?"

Kirito brought his hand to his chin and began to think: "it is true that if the limiters are removed, the waves would be strong enough to fry a deep frozen pizza so they shouldnt have any problem with brains."

"But why would he do that?"

Kirito was silent for a few seconds and then pointed his finger at the figure: "I'm sure he will tell the reason." His face was grim.

The figure was silent for a few seconds - probably because of the noise - and then began to speak again.

"I'm sure most of you are asking themself's why I would do this?

I wanted to create my own world but because I couldn't imagine a world without inhabitants,

and by doing this I made sure there were people who lived here.

To awser some of you hopes and questions: Yes there are ways to escape this world.

No, if the nervegear is forcefully removed before it comes off it will emit the same pulse thus destroying your brains.

How to escape? Simple, crap the Isle. How to do so? at the end of this game, and with this I mean the last boss

there is a switch wich will unlock a portal here at this plaza.

after you beat the game this 'dead game' like the media calls is will turn into a normal game.

except for this there are only two things left to tell you:

First: for every player I have left a gift in his of her bag if all of you would be so kind to open it."

Even though it sounded suspicious as hell I found my hands almost moving by themself's as I opened the inventory and clicking the item named: ~Mirror~.  
It was a normal mirror at a pocket edition, nothing strange. As I looked up again to Kayaba I saw something blue appear in the corner of my eye. Players were one at a time being swallowed by a blue fire, a fear struck me: 'Is he going to kill us? But, no, that wouldn't make any sense, he just said he wanted inhabitants for this world.' While I was thinking I looked back in the little mirror and then I saw that my hands were covered by the same fire. 'So this is how I die..' I thought while looking up again at the red figure, 'How would the plaza look in his eyes? Full of blue flames.' After that I stopped thinking about the game and though back at my family, 'How would they do?' The next thing I say were the blue flames and then darkness.

"Kage-kun... Is that you?"

I opened my eyes again, it was still the same vieuw but the flames dissapeared and I could see Kirito's face perfectly, wait... his face?!

"Kirito-kun what happened? how come that your real face?"

"Kage-kun.. That's my line."

We looked at each other for a few seconds and then we looked back in the mirror. It was true, the face i was looking at was clearly my face. A white skin with a little nose, big red eyes and then my mont outstanding part, the natural white-silver dreadlocks.

I looked back at Kirito: "How come we look like this? Kirito-kun?"

"You remember the scan the nervegear did when you first weared it? Well I think thats where it got the data for the face. But how did it get out bopdy measures?"

"Well we had to touch our whole body remember? The system said it had to know how much distance there was between everything."

"Ow yeah almost forgot that part."

"But..." my sentece was never going to be finished because at that part Kayaba began to talk again.

"Now that this part is done, there is only one thing left to say."

Everything was silent, we were all thinking about what the next problem could be but we never could have though he was going to say.

"Good Luck players at beating the game."

And with these words he dissapeared the same way he came, back into the red liquid.

***End flashback***

That was how it all started, and he kept his word at some parts, you could die alright. We knew this because there were some persons who didn't beleave him and jumped into the river with a boulder. They never surfaced again and nobody knew if what they did was good... or bad.

'I will survive mother, I will come back to you!'

hey guys finnaly i could finish the second chapter sorry but my pc crashed and a **** load of stuff happened :/

well what do you guys think? good? bad? leave a comment bellow pleas and ill do my best to change it :D

well i hope i can upload chapter 3 fast but i cant promise anything :/ see ya guys


	3. updates

hey guys :D this chapter is going to be a little shorter i think because i want to describe how they fight before going further with the story

i want to thank you people for reading this story because in the beginning i was thinking it was boring... and almost ended up deleting this :/

well exept for that i only got two things left to say:

1: im making a cross over of SAO and AoT or SNK or however you want to call it ill just call it ATTACK ON TITAN!

how man i almost cried with this anime o.o its so depressing at some points :/

well as for the story... im going to upload a part soon but i dont know a name yet :'( for the time being imma call it aincrad of titans but i think name sucks :/ castle of titans sounds bad to so pleas give some comments guy :D

2: enjoy guys ;D and leave some comments below thanks


End file.
